pokemon gx
by music otaku 16
Summary: Ashly Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Jaden Yuki are all going to the duel academy. Each harboring secrets, they will meet people and learn their secrets. They will also duel to the top, while trying to escape their pasts. Will they overcome their past and become the best? Pretty much yu gi oh gx story line with pokemon characters added female ash. language, and possible violence for now


Hey there, music otaku 16 here, my first written fic. I usually daydream this stuff, so I decided to do fanfics since I like them so much. Anyways, the story is pretty much pokemon characters, some with changes, dueling instead of pokemon. Spoiler, some pokemon will become monster cards and possibly monster spirits. At the end of the chapter, I will tell you everyone's bio, deck, personality, known background, etc. I will also tell you why they have the decks they have now. Remember, first fic and I have bad English grades, so please no flames. Advice is happily accepted, so are jokes, comments, ect. that is all for now, so enjoy, or don't, the choice is up to you. DICLAIMER: I do not own yu gi oh, pokemon or most of anything else,just the fanfic I am making. Warning language and possible violence. Now that that's out of the way, the story shall begin:

Racing through the streets, a girl with black hair and brown eyes and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes both dashed through the streets, swerving to avoid running people over and vaulting over objects , and sometimes people, that were in their path. " You had to oversleep didn't you" the boy yelled. " Only if you had to flirt with every god damn girl we came across" the girl yelled back. When she turned her head back to look to where she was going, well, lets just say one could confuse this scene with football. The girl grunted and got up, only to notice that the person she ran over was still under her. She got up" ugh...sorry" she said, feeling guilty for what she done. " It's alright, but I must ask, where are you heading" he asked. "Duel Academy" she said" you?"she then asked."Same place, what a coincidence" he said. "We better get going before we are late, whats your name"the boy the girl was with asked. "Jaden Yuki, you" "Gary Oak, and the girl is...gone, damn it." Gary said as he realized his friend was now gone. Jaden looked up, got up and left Gary in the dust with out another word. Jaden turned a corner in time to find the girl who ran him over all but, maybe even, tackle someone by accident. The guy she arguably tackled didn't even budge, but she was on her ass. Jaden ran to help her up but the guy she ran into did it instead. He thought that he looked familiar, but dismissed it and ran over to his new, and rather clumsy apparently, friend. " You alright" he asked. "yeah, i'm fine, been through worse" she replied then turned to the man she ran into. "Sorry about that, i'm just trying to get to the Duel Academy on time" she said. "Don't worry about it, and is this young man your friend" he asked. "yeah" the girl said."So he is also headed to the academy" he pressed. "Yep, sure am" Jaden exclaimed, starting to recognize the man a little bit more. "Then each of you take this, I believe it belongs with you" and with that gave them both a card. "Wow thanks" both said in unison."Don't mention it, now I must be off, I hope to see you both again" he said. After he left, it hit both of them like a JUST MET YUGI MOTO,THE KING OF GAMES, AND HE GAVE THEM BOTH CARDS. " There you two are, I was looking all ... making out huh" Gary said as he stumbled upon his two friends. " NO" both said in unison. " Then lets get going before we're late" he said. Right after he said that, the girl took off running. " the academy is that way" Gary pointed out to her. That comment made her stop, turn around, and run in the direction that Gary pointed in. The two boys ran after her until they reached the academy. The girl and Jaden both stood in awe as Gary tried to open every door in sight. All of them were locked, when Gary turned around, the girl and Jaden were both gone. The girl didn't surprise him in th least, in fact he expected it, but Jaden disappearing caught completely him by surprise. " Damn them" he cursed then set off to look for them. He first looked up, knowing the girl's habit of climbing things, and sometimes people. He saw them both in a tree, he sighed then went after them up the tree. All three of them overheard two people talking about something, so they all peeked over the top and listened. "Is that everyone" one of the men asked. "Everyone who shown up on time" the other man said. " Wait," Jaden yelled " the three of us are here, assuming we don't lose our grips" he said. After all three of them climbed over they all went to the arena to take their entrance exam. When they got there, they saw a duel below, entrance examiners testing nair, ew to be of them was a boy with back hair, 3100 life points, a Force Raider, and a face down. The man testing him had a Big Shield Gardna and a Buster Blader, not to mention 1300 life points. " Okay, you can A; throw in the towel, B; start crying now, or C; run home to your mommy" the instructor tauntd. " I choose D; none of the above" the black haired boy said revealing his trap, ring of destruction, using it to blow his Force Raider sky high, and winning the duel 1200 life points to 0. The best students are placed in either Obelisk Blue, if you went to a fancy school , or Ra Yellow, if you didn't go to a fancy school. The students that had any bad entrance exams, written or dueling, were placed in Slifer Red. That was what they were told anyways. Next thing they knew, Jaden was talking to some boy with light blue hair" I'm Jaden, what's your name" he asked. "Um,um...Syrus, Syrus Truesdale, and pleased to meet you to" he relied, looking nervous. Next they heard was" I need Jaden Yuki to please report for testing, Jaden Yuki please report for testing, thank you". Jaden grinned, then he went down to the arena to take his test. To be continued...

.

.

.

Hey everybody, hope you like the story so far. I decided to use the people ash traveled with, their rivals, gym leaders, elite four groups, professors, and champions for the story. I felt the pokemon series focused to much on the Pokemon to the point of only giving about 8 or 9 people last names. So I decided to give them last names, some other people used for them. Oh, and villains will also be in the story. Characters will also have their histories revealed at the proper time in my mind. Sorry it took so long to make one short chapter, I had to restart because the computer did something and deleted the documents, oh I may also work on more than one story at a time. Here are the bios I told you about. Here is how it goes:name,age,personality+ physical abilities+habits mixed together,hair color,eye color, known history, known deck type,known tactics used often, and rank(blue,yellow, red, or none at the moment).

Girl-unknown,slightly impatient, highly curious, highly agile, sleeps a lot, cusses at times, Black hair, Brown eyes, no known history, deck or usual dueling tactics,none at the moment.

Gary Oak-unknown,very impatient,flirtatious,does not seem to like fancy looking things very much, cusses at times, Brown hair, Brown eyes, no known history, seems to be friends with the girl though, no known deck or dueling tactics, none at the moment.

Jaden Yuki-unknown very curious, snarky, Dual colored hair, Dark brown on bottom and Light Brown on top, Brown eyes, no known history, deck or dueling tactics, none at the moment.

Syrus Truesdale-unknown nervous, Light blue hair, Green eyes, no known history, deck or dueling tactics,none at the moment.

black haired boy-unknown snarky,Black hair, Black eyes, no known history, deck albeit one Force Raider and one Ring of Destruction, no known dueling tactics,none at the moment.


End file.
